


potent like your perfume

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Noir, Community: femslash100, Detective Noir, F/F, First Meetings, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Turning to a private investigator wasn’t part of Summer’s original plans, but she didn’t have much of a choice.</i>
</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1847918.html">Challenge #501</a> - "perfume" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	potent like your perfume

Turning to a private investigator wasn’t part of Summer’s original plans, but she didn’t have much of a choice. So, now she’s here, in some seedy joint that she wouldn’t otherwise step foot in. The décor is far from tasteful and the men are even crasser. It’s enough that Summer feels a little unsafe, but she knows she can stare them down with an ice queen glare if she needs to, can lift a quick hand and make it hurt if anyone tries anything on with her.

One look at the woman she’s here to meet, and Summer can tell that she’s the same way. She knows that it’s the PI immediately: she’s in a dark corner of the room, sat in a booth alone. Her silver-blonde hair is what draws Summer towards her – that and the scent of her perfume. It’s rich and heady, and even from feet away, Summer can smell it over the booze and sweat of the rest of the bar. The woman is too high-class for this establishment, her clothes expensive and her make-up immaculate. Summer wonders why she chose this as their meeting place. She makes her way towards the corner, and the woman quirks an eyebrow up at her.

“Summer Rae?” she asks, her accent thick, and Summer nods once.

“That’s me.”

“Take a seat. We have a lot to discuss, it seems.”

That they do. Summer slips into the seat opposite her, and waits for the questions.


End file.
